


viknik slickfic

by iceprinceofbelair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, James Bond AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceofbelair/pseuds/iceprinceofbelair
Summary: “You are aware that the reason a martini is typically stirred is because shaking will weaken the drink, correct?”Viktor blinks. Nobody has ever questioned him about this before.





	viknik slickfic

Viktor walks into the casino, adjusting his cuffs as he glances around. He spots the usual suspects you’d expect to find in a casino - expert gamblers, card dealers, the happy-go-lucky vacationers looking to blow off a little steam and lose a ton of money.

With his trademark smirk on his lips, Viktor winks at a lady in a tight red dress, aware that in this suit he's practically irresistible. He descends the four carpeted steps to the main floor with a spring in his step, buttoning the top button his suit jacket as he goes for no other reason than to look suave. (Mila had told him it looked suave. Viktor trusts Mila.)

He saunters up to the bar, swinging his hips with the confidence of a man who knows his butt looks good in this armani.

(Viktor’s butt looks good in everything.)

He leans one elbow on the bar and pulls out his wallet, placing down a bill on the countertop.

“Bartender,” he says, without looking up. “I’ll take a martini. Shaken, not stirred.”

And then he glances up and is met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he’s ever seen. And then he takes in the man they belong to and good  _ lord  _ what a pair of legs that boy has. His uniform black waistcoat clings tight to his midriff, white shirt sleeves stopping short at the elbows. His hair is slicked back and his hands are busy drying a wine glass with a white cloth.

“Shaken?” He asks, confusion spreading across his beautiful face.

Viktor flashes a dazzling smile. “Yes. The name’s Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov.”

The bartender smirks. “Viktor Nikiforov?”

Viktor’s smile wavers. “Yes?”

“So...Vik Nik?”

The bartender laughs while he fetches the vodka and begins preparing Viktor’s drink. Viktor is stunned. What does one say to that?

“So, Vik Nik,” the bartender says. “You are aware that the  _ reason  _ a martini is typically stirred is because shaking will weaken the drink, correct?”

Viktor blinks. Nobody has ever questioned him about this before.

“I mean, I’m just the bartender but I feel it’s my duty to inform you that you’re ordering a weak martini and you’re doing it snootily.”

Viktor regains himself enough to ask, “what’s your name?”

The bartender smiles and sets down his shaker, leaning his elbow on the bar in an imitation of Viktor’s earlier pose.

“The name’s Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri.”

Viktor narrows his eyes. “Okay, first of all, I see what you’re trying to do there,” he says and he does  _ not  _ enjoy the way Katsuki’s tongue sticks out of his mouth as he bites down a smile. “But if you’re going to make fun of me, you have to put your surname first.”

“I did,” Katsuki says with a smug shrug (try saying that five times fast!). “In Japan, we say our family name first.”

Viktor wants to pout but he contains it, accepting his drink from Kats-  _ Yuuri.  _ He takes a sip, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Yuuri’s who is still smiling.

“How’s your “martini”?” he asks, making air quotes with his fingers.

Viktor sticks his middle finger up at him and stalks off to the sound of Yuuri’s laugher and hopes he’s watching his butt as he walks away because he’s trying extra hard to make it look good.

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the viknik fic clique xoxo


End file.
